The past few years have witnessed an increase in the use of the Internet for various purposes including sharing of information and online sale and purchase of products and services. The Internet and its use have become a revenue model for various companies today. The revenue generated by these companies depends on the services provided or facilitated by the Internet. For example, revenue earned from online selling of products is growing exponentially. Therefore, more and more companies are launching their own websites to attract more customers and to market their products.
Typically, a company advertises its product catalogue through its website and receives orders for them or processes queries for information about their products. The main concern for a company planning to launch a website is the design of the landing pages. Landing pages are the web pages that appear when a potential customer clicks on an advertisement or a search engine result link. The creation and operation of the landing pages should be customizable and flexible. Further, the maintenance and management of the created landing pages should be easy and should not involve a considerable amount of time and effort.
Most companies employ third-party firms or separate divisions within the company to create and manage the landing pages for their websites, either because the employees of the company lack the knowledge or technical know-how, or the budget and workforce needed for designing, creating or maintaining the landing pages is too large. Generally, a representative of a company informs a web designer about the company's products and services and associated concepts. The web designer then creates the landing pages of the company's website based on the information provided by the representative. Due to this communication of the information by the company representative to the web designer, the turn-around time for the creation of the landing pages increases considerably. Further, it has been observed that generally there is a difference between the understanding of the web designer and the explanation of the company representative relating to the design and layout of the landing pages. Further, even after the landing page is created by the web designer, the company needs the web designer to make changes to the landing page if the information relating to the landing page changes. This involves an additional amount of time and money for the company, especially if the changes are to be made on a periodic basis.
Alternatively, online page-making websites are available that provide various resources and tools to users to create landing pages. These websites provide various templates for quick creation of web pages. Users can select from the available templates and write the content according to their requirements. However, the landing pages created using these web resources and tools are generally similar and do not provide the customizability and configurability that comes from creating specialized business solutions for landing pages. Further, to change the content of a landing page, a user needs to re-create the entire landing page by visiting the online page-making website again. This involves an additional amount of time, effort and cost for the users.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for creating and managing landing pages without the involvement of web designers and online page-making websites. The method and system preferably should enable a user to change the content of the landing page without needing to re-create the entire landing page. Further, the process to create a landing page preferably should be simple for a user to implement, even if he does not have technical knowledge about landing pages.